The Five Kingdoms
by Vokate
Summary: Five royalties and Five childhood friends! War is tearing their countries apart and so they don't have any contact with each other! Can their friendship survive? (OC involved)
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea of making this srory just yesterday and I HAD to write down! I loved stories about Kings and Queens and medieval stuff and then I thoughts , why don't I combine it with Vocaloid? And THIS is the result! So please Enjoy! (There is also ONE OC in this story. I may add some later on.) **

**Rin P.O.V. **

I sighed as I looked outside from my balcony. It was a beautiful day. Like always. I stretched and climbed out of my bed. The floor felt cold under my bare feet but I quickly put on my shoes then I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" I called and a servants entered the room. Teto Kasane. "Teto. What a surprise."

Teto smiled. "Yeah. Very surprising. I only come here every morning, noo and evening."

I giggled and said. "What on the menu today?"

Teto looked at the plate she was holding. "Uhm….carrot I guess." I sighed. Teto never got enough food so she didn't exactly know what food was what. "No. It's just plain old potatoes."

"Oh." Teto looked abit embarresed. "Don't worry Teto! It's a common mistake!" Not. But the servants here we're so poorly treated they only got some apples to eat from. I sighed. Teto deserved more then this. "You can go Teto." She bowed and went outside. I looked back at my food. "Ugh. Potatoes." But then I noticed something that wasn't part of the potatoe….err…..family. "Orange!" I squealed. "Thank you Teto!"

**Len P.O.V.**

I was already awake for 2 hours or so. I woke up remembering my childhood friends. That was weird cause he never even TRIED to remember them. It hurted too much. I shook my head and sighed. A head popped out of the door opening. "Prince? Is everything alright?" She

asked. "Uh? Oh yeah. I'm fine Miku. Thanks for asking."

Miku was one of my MANY servants in this palace. She was great at doing her work here in the castle even though she can be a bit clumsy about her but I didn't mind that. Actually, I quite like that about her. She isn't afraid of me like all the other servants. Oh no no no. I'm not scary. It's just that I'm the son of the King and blah blah.

"Would you like anything Prince?" I woke up from my trance and looked at Miku. "Uh yeah. Breakfast would be good." Miku nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch some food. "I hope she gives me bananas…."

**Aiden (OC) P.O.V.**

"AIDEN! Wake up!" I fell fell out of my bed and hit my head on the floor. "GAKUPO! Don't wake me like that!"

"It's my job to wake you like that!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

I sighed. "Just go fetch me some food."

Gakupo snorted but nodded and was off.

I plopped back on my bed and looked outside. The Prince just thought about his life 6 years ago. "I miss them. I really miss them."

**That was it! Short, I know. But if I get more reviews I'll continue this story! Oh and you guys can guess who the other two royalties are! (And let me know you're favorite pairing, then I can get them in the stories.) REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Chapter two of the Five Kingdoms! I didn't really know how to write this but enfin!**

**Piko P.O.V. **

I narrowed my eyes at the food that was given to me and I looked at the servant giving it to me. "What is _this?" _

The servants stuttered. "I-it's….eggs a-and-" I gestured to him to stop talking. "Right. These are EGGS. Do you know what the problem is with _eggs_?" I asked the servants. He shook his head nervously. "I AM ALLERGIC TO EGGS!" I yelled at him while he threw the plate on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you servants that I'm allergic to eggs! Hm?" The servant flinched and then bowed. "I-I'm sorry my lord…I-I-I didn't knew…" I gritted my teeth together. "That's what they all say!"

The servant bowed deeper. "I'm sorry!"

I snorted. "Get out and don't show your face again."

The servant muttered something and scurried out. "Servants….disgusting."

I stood up from the table and looked at the servants's children play in the garden. I narrowed my eyes a bit and turned away from the scene. When was the last time I could play like that…

I blinked few times and then shook my head. "Geh….I better go downstairs…"

I descended from the stairs and once I was downstairs I heard some people muttering. I shrugged and thought it was nothing special but then I heard someone say. "Prince Piko is an awful Prince! He only punishes us for things we don't know and so…..sometimes I wish he was Prince Aiden or Princess Rin!" Aiden. Rin. Those are my friends….or were my friends. "I hear that in their childhood Rin had a crush on Aiden…could that be true?"

The other servant chuckled a bit. "Maybe. I don't know." Then her smile faltered a bit. "But it has been six years since they saw each other so…..so it's not likely Rin still likes him…right?" The other woman was just about to speak when I stepped in. My eyes were narrowed and I was angry. Again. "So. I am an awful Prince, eh?" The servants eyes widened. "No! We didn't mean it like that!" I lifted an eyebrow." Oh yeah? So what other meaning does the sentence 'Prince Piko is awful' have?" The servants searched for an awnser but she didn't find one so she looked down at the ground. "That's what I thought . Guards!" He called and they rushed in. "Bring them to the dungeon." The servants protested and tried to get free from the guards. "But our children! What…what would they do without us!?" I chuckled. "I will find something for that." I said while walking further. "I promise you….."

**Lenka P.O.V. **

I yawned deeply. Today was so boring. I was sitting in the garden picking some flowers and I heard someone running towards me. "Huh?" I then felt some weight on my back and I fell forward on the grass. "Sis!" I heard a boys voice say cheery. "Rinto!" I said as I sat up. "What did I tell you about jumping on someone's back!"

Rinto lifted an eyebrow. "Don't do it or otherwise soul break your back!"

Exactly!"

Rinto just shrugged. "Come on sis. Have some fun! It's so long ago since you last played with me!"

I sighed. "I know and I'm sorry Rinto but as a 14 year old princess I just can't play with you anymore like we used to." Rinto just sighed and I felt some sympathy for the little boy. "I'm sorry Rinto….but we still can play? We can play chess or-"

"I don't want to play chess Lenka! It's so boring! Too boring! Raaah! You're no fun Lenka!" He said while storming off. "Rinto wait!" But he was already gone. I looked down at the ground and sighed again. "I know that I'm boring…..but….I just can't play like that anymore….not after what happened six years ago." I said while I felt some tears sting in my eyes. "My friends….I miss them so much."

**Aiden P.O.V. **

I took a bite from a grape and practically purred. I love grapes! They're so soft and munchy and I could eat them all day! So in short, I'm a grape lover. Gakupo entered the room. "Everything as you wish Prince?"

I nodded. "Not missing anything?" I shook my head. "Not even this letter from Lady Rin?" I almost choked in my grape. "Wha-what!?" Gakupo snickered. "I found this under your pilow. It seems old." He said as he waved

with it. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the letter. "That's mine! Give it back!" Gakupo held it out of my reach wich only embarrased me more cause I wasn't the 'tallest' in the castle. "Gakupo Kamui! Give me back that letter!" He snickered and asked. "Why? Is this letter so precious to you or…maybe is the writer so important to you?" I felt my cheeks get a red color and I closed my eyes. "If you don't give it back I'll let you hang for insubordination!" That DID have some effect. "Fine fine. You don't have to be so cruel." He said while he handed me the letter. I stuffed it in my a pocket and said. "But seriously, why do you keep it hidden?"

"That's none of your business."

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "FINE."

I smiled. "Good Gakupo."

**Len P.O.V. **

"Ouch! Miku! That hurt!" I said while I covered my eye. "That's what happens when you peek on girls!"

I smirked a bit. "But I'm the Prince." Miku shook her head. "That's no reason."

"Of course it is!"

"No it's not!"

I patted Miku on the shoulder. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Miku nodded. "Good! But if I find you peeking on us again I will kill you!" She said.

Actually, I wasn't peeking on ALL the girls. I was peeking on one in particular and that same same girl just hit me in the eye. "Fair enough."

**Whoa! That's done. And gosh That was a muse burst! I really could imagine myself in those charachters! **

**But that doesn't matter. I'm planning to add two more OC's to this stories (Aside from the one I promised Phooka-Chan) So please give me description of him/her so I can add them! And don't forget REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin P.O.V.**

I flinched when I heard another cannon shoot it's load into a building. I hate war. Its just plain disgusting and sad. I turned my head away from the sound and walked downstairs. "Lady Rin!? What are you doing here!? You should be in your bedroom!" Ugh. I hated it when they called me 'Lady' Rin. It's like I am 60 years old or something but I am just 14! "I decided to take a walk through the castle."

"But the enemy-" I cut him slack by glaring at him. "As I said, I'm going for a walk through the castle." And then they just kept silent and let me through. "Annoying brat….." I heard a guard mutter. "If the Zephyr Kingdom gets her….I'm not to blame." I just snorted and kept walking. _Zephyr Kingdom….Aiden's Kingdom…..Oh Aiden,…._

Then I just realised what I was thinking about and my cheeks got a faint tint of red. "I can't think of him now…our countries are at war…..this….this would only complicate things….." I said while I shook my head. I continued my way through the castle until I heard a scream. Not one of those farawy screams but a VERY close one. And the worst part is: I recognized it. "TETO!"

I ran to where the scream came from and what I saw almost made me puke. Dead guards everywhere. They we're or pierced through the chest OR decapitated. When I ripped my gaze from the ground I saw a young man holding Teto. "Where is she!? Where is the Princess?!" I quickely hid myself behind a table cause that was the only thing I could hide behind. Teto shook her head furiously. "I won't tell you!" The man grumbeled. "You dare contradict the great General of the Zephyr Kingdom, Kaito Shion!?" Teto's eyes widened. "Kaito….Shion…?" I gritted my teeth together. Kaito Shion. The general of the Zephyr Kingdom. Kaito would only come to a battlefield when it was necessary. He would only come if the Ruler of the Zephyr Kingdom commanded it. I gulped. "This isn't good….."

"Kaito! Stand down!" I snapped out of my trance and looked up. Whoever could commando the General of the commanding indom must be a high rank…..what is higher then a general? The highest position was king. Then came Queen and then came…..My eyes widened at that realisator. "Prince….."

Kaito snorted and let go of the now crying Teto. "As you wish Prince."

Aiden narrowed his eyes slightly. "We are only here for the Princess."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I know that oh great fourteen-year-old-ruler."

I saw Aiden getting agitated. Even agitated he looked kinda cute…wait! What am I saying! I can't think of this right now…..aagh!

"Just search for Rin, will ya!?" Aiden said . "This is important!"

"For you maybe."

"No. For the whole kingdom."

I ripped my gaze of Aiden's face and tried to sneak back to my quarters where there are guards. I almost made it. Almost. I hit my head against another table and I let out a small shriek. Both men instantly looked in my direction.

_I'm screwed. _

Then another wall exploded and guards got inside. I'm saved! Kaito and Aiden instantly stepped back and then started running but before Aiden ran off hen saw me and his eyes widened slightly and I saw him hesitate but the guards forced him to run for his life. I stood up shakingly and my father entered the room and embraced me. "My daughter! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine….."

My father's eyes were like fire. "That Zephyr scum! I'll get them! I'm going to prepare an attack and kill them all! Especially that general and that Prince." I nodded slowly but then I realized he was talking about Aiden. "No! Wait! Don't!" My father looked me in the eyes. "Rin….honey. Please. They almost destroyed our castle. We can't let this go unpunished." I looked away. "I know that…but…please wait a few more days…..until we know what they are planning…"

"They were planning to abduct you!"

I sighed. "I know father. I know."

**Aiden P.O.V. **

I looked blankly at the meadow before me. I saw her. I saw her. I saw Rin. My childhood friend. Even if it was for a split second. I saw her. "Hello? Earth to Aiden?" Gakupo woke me up from my trance and I awnsered intelligently with the words: "Eh?"

Gakupo lifted an eyebrow. "Were you daydreaming? Because if it was, you have to be pretty messed up."

"No….I wasn't daydreaming….I think….." I said while pulling of my chestplate and giving it to a squire. "Of course not….." Bleh. Stupid Gakupo. Don't mess with my business. But that's his job I guess. I pulled out my sword and looked at it. Not even a single drop of blood. I didn't kill anybody today or wounded anybody. It's just plain wrong to kill anybody but my father forced us to. I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to take a walk and make sure NOBODY follows me and if they ask where I am, then just tell them I'm taking a bath in the river nearby.

**Gakupo nodded. "Fine." **

**I walked away and, in the woods I sunk down on my knees. "Rin…..why is there war between our countries…..it ripped us five apart…." I closed my eyes. "But I promise….the frienship that binds us….will exist forever."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piko P.O.V. **

"Daisy! Where are you!?" The now (Actually always) enraged Piko (me) called. I heard her come to my private quarters in a hurry. "M-My prince….?" She asks with a weak voice. "What…what can I do for you….?"

I sighed. "My sword? I already asked for it. That was five minutes ago. And I STILL don't see my sword." She started shaking. "I'm…I'm so sorry….I think I forgot…"

"You THINK you forgot? You DEFINETLY forgot!" She whimpered and looked down at the ground. I walked towards her and lifted her chin so she would see my eyes and I whispered. "You're lucky that you're pretty. Cause I don't throw pretty girls out of the castle." She blushed a bit and I smirked and let go of her. "Now fetch my sword." She snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Y-yes my Prince." And she was off. Ah. Girls. So delicously obedient. (Maybe that came out wrong but hey. I don't know how to translate it differntly 030).

**Len P.O.V.**

I snorted as I looked at Miku playing chess. She said she was good…..maybe for servant standaards this IS good but I could see through her plays easily. The only reason why she knows how to chess is beacuse her father owned a chessboard and they used wooden pieces to play chess. "Ha! My horse just took down your rook!" Miku exclaimed happily. "Checkmate." Miku looked at me confused. "Huh?"

I pointed at the chessboard. "My bishop took down YOUR king." Miku threw her arms in the air. "Whyyyyyyyy!? How can I lose to the likes of YOU!" I shrugged. "Maybe because I am a royalty and learned to play chess since I was FIVE." She puffed out her cheeks and turned away from me. "You're no fun to play with." I smirked and layed my head on her shoulder. "You sure Miku? Because I know other games to play with you, ya know." A blush crept on her face and she pushed me away. "You dirty Prince!" I I smiled at her and said. "What were you thinking about?" Miku looked at me, still slightly blushing. "Wait so….you don't mean…." I shook my head and it too me a LOT not to laugh at her expression. She blushed an even deeper red and muttered something like: "Tricked me…..I'll get revenge….". I snickered and said to her to get me some food and she, quickely, exited the room to get my banana. I love playing mentrices on her. It helps me out of my 'Prince Mode'. But unfortunatly Miku didn't like it as much as I do.

**Lenka P.O.V. **

"Rinto! Give me back my dress!" Lenka yelled at him while he was running away. "Please!" I ran after him with only a towel around my body. It woild certainly be a problem if Rinto went outside my LARGE room. Then I would have to chase through the castle with only a towel. "Rinto!"

"You'll get it back when you help me with capturing my….friends heart!"

"Okay, okay! I'll help!" Rinto stopped running and gave me the dress. "Wait here." I ordered him as I went to change.

I came out of the bathroom thingy that was used in medieval times. "Now. Tell me. Is your crush a boy or a girl?"

Rinto first just looked casually at me but then he yelled in my face. "A GIRL OF COURSE!"

I smiled. "I know. I was just messing with ya!"

**Aiden P.O.V.**

After my trip to forest I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow we we're going to send a spy team to the Pyros Castle. (Rin's kingdom) And unfortunatly, I was part of that team. The enemy would NEEEEEEVEEER expect a fourteen year old to be a warrior let alone the Prince of the enemy country. I closed my eyes and sighed. The bright side is that I get to see Rin….and the less bright side is that I coild get killed. Hm. Not a happy thought. Definetly not.

**Rin P.O.V. **

**I sniffed as I looked at Teto. She got injured during the raid yesterday and now was badly injured. "Are you sure that soul be able to make it without me Princess?" Teto asked me teakolie. "I'm sure I can survive MONTHS without you….." Teto laughed. "Yeah right. Without me, you woildn't even be able to cook an EGG." **

**I puffed out my cheeks. "That's not funny. That egg purposely exploded in my face!" I saw her shaking her head but there was still a smile on her face. "I'll learn to cook Teto! When you are better, I'll make you an egg!" **

**She smiled. "That's good Rin…..thank you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aiden P.O.V. **

I carefully rode my horse inside the city. There were guards everywhere. Litteraly. They were in the towers, on the ground AND in the sewers. I shivered. Sewers. Disgusting. I put my gaze on the city and I my face dropped. I couldn't get a good view of the city while I was in it cause then it was war. Sorta. It was horrible. Almost everywhere there are bodies of innocent peasants and guards. I gritted my teeth. I told my men NOT to kill the peasants. Only the guards of the castle but do they listen? NOOOOO. They HAVE to destroy someone's life. "When I get back in the castle I'm letting those men get punished…." Kaito glared at me. "Stop talking like that Aiden!" I never heard him say my name. I only heard him say 'Prince' or 'Almighty-foureteen-year-old-ruler'.

"Do you want them to get us!?" I shook my head. "Yes. My apologies."

Kaito made a hmpf! Noise and went on without me. I could take care of myself anyway. I searched for the city castle. Last night it was pretty easy to find cause everyone went there to protect or attack the castle but now I was surrounded by building and there was no battle going on, so I had to navigate my way through the city myself.

**Four Hours later…..**

What. The. Hell. This city is so BIG. Even half-demolished it is still was gigantic. I huffed and put my horse in the stable of a tavern we we're going to reside in until we have our 'package'. I went in the tavern and looked at all the roughboys of my age who were there acting tough. I decided to ignore them and walk to my room. Then one of the boys looked in my direction. "Hey! You there! With the hood! Come over here, will ya?"

I froze and looked at the boys. "Me?"

"Who else? Your mother?" His friends laughed about it and I gritted my teeth. "Fine." I went in their direction. "Hmm….." One of the boys examined me. "You look like you have been raised by a rich family but you wear peasant clothes…." His eye fell on my ring and bracelet. My trademark in the Zephyr Kingdom but here they were unknown. My ring was graced with a ruby in the middel and the rest was all gold. (Simple, I know.)

The bracelet was made of gold and it had silver marking on it. In the middel was also a Ruby. My kingdom stone. The boy tried to grab it but I retreated my hand and he fell on his face. "Don't touch it with your dirty hands!" I said angrily. The boy looked up scared. He didn't expect that I would be so….vicious. Ahem. The Leader looked at me. "Oh. Being rude aren't we?" He pushed me hard and stumbled back a metre. "Well then. Let's see what you can do against us." At first I looked a bit doubtfull. I was trying to find a way not to hurt them….badly. Then I got an idea. "Let's play a game." I said smiling. The boy lifted an eyebrow. "A game?" I nodded. "Yes. I took out a bundle cards. Very rare (In mediaval times XP) but the boys didn't knew that. "What's that?" A smaller boy asked. "Cards." I awnsered him. "Now listen while I explain this game." I put the cards on a table. "On every card there is a symbol and a mark ranging from one to seven. There also are three special cards. Kings, Queens and Jacks. There is also a Joker or Jester. There rules are simple. Whoever gets the highest card wins."

The boy smirked. "That's an easy game." I nodded. "Indeed. Whoever wins two times is the overall winner and the winner gets something from the loser." The leader smirked. "If I win, I get your ring!"

I smiled. "Okay then….but if I win….you have to bring me to the palace." The boy looked confused like he didn't knew why I asked that but he shrugged. "Fine. I draw first." He said as he took a card. He smiled widely. "Ha! I got a good card!" I just shook my head at his arrogance and drew a card. "What do you have girly-boy?" The leader asked. "I got an eight!" I grinned. "Good for you but I got a Jack." The boy looked stunned. "Geh! You only won one time! The next time I'll win!" and he drew another card. "Yes!" I also drew a card and revealed it. I got a three while he got a seven. "Good for you." He smiled. "I'm gonna win this!"

"Don,'t become cocky or you'll lose." He snorted. "Shut up girly-boy!" He said an he drew a card. "KING! The highest card in the game! I win!" I shook my head and laughed a bit. "NO. I win." I said. I revealed him my card. "JESTER. I win." The boy dropped his card. "You….you didn't tell me that Jester was higher then King!"

I shrugged. "You never asked. Now bring me to the castle." The boy looked down in defeat and nodded. I smirked and then followed him to the castle.

I gaped at the awesomness of the castle. I mean my own castle was also cool but this was a castle equal to mine.

The boy quietly snuck away but I didn't mind. I stepped into the castle and looked around. The inside was also cool…..I walked further in the castle and saw a completly demolished part. "Hm…" I wandered further and eventually walked up the stairs. I looked outside from a Window and looked at the city below. Peaceful….for now. But when I obtain my 'package' it will not be so peaceful anymore. "Aiden?"I heard a surprised voice. A voice that I recognized. A sweet voice that could only belong to one person. "Rin."

**They finally meet again! Rin and Aiden! But is this the end for them? Since Aiden will DEFINETLY be captured…you'll see in Chapter six! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Len P.O.V.**

"Miku? Miku? Where are you?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Where is that girl when you need her…." I walked through the castle to search her. My mother saw me searching for something or someone. "What are you searching for Len?" I looked up. "I'm searching for Miku." My mother snorted. She didn't like it that I 'respected' my servants. She thought of them as low lifes with no right. "Len. If you are searching for someone that why don't you call a slave and let it search for her." I clenched my fist. "We don't have slaves here _mother._ We only have servants."

My mother shrugged like she didn't care. "If you say so son….." She started walking away. "And oh yes. I've arranged your marriage. Just so you would know." I turned my head around and glared at her. "You did WHAT!?" She looked back at me. "You're going to be married. In like…..THREE WEEKS." She then left the room without saying anything else.

I sunk down on my knees. She arranged my marriage!? And I didn't know ANYTHING about it!

"Len-kun~~ Where are youu~" My head shot up at that voice. "Miku."

Miku's head popped out from the doorframe. "Len-kun. What are you doing on the ground?"

I noticed that she was right. I was still on my knees. I quickely stood up and brushed off some invisible dust. "Errr….for the fun?" Miku giggled a bit. "Silly Len!" She said and she poked him. "Now what did you call me for?" I rubbed the back of my head. I don't remember anymore thanks to my mother and her marriage talk. "Ehm….I wanted….to spend some time with you." Miku was surprised. "You want to spend some time with me?" I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. "Yes….." Miku grabbed my arm and clung to it. "Okay!"

I blushed even harder. "Eh…eh…." Miku looked up with me with those big round eyes. "What are we going to do Len-kun?" I shook my head and forced the blood out of my cheeks. "We….we could go to the river for a swim?" Miku squealed. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" I sighed in relief. I know how picky Miku could get with activities so this was good. I guess. She then pouted. "But how should I swim? I mean, in my clothes? I can't swim naked." I turned my face away. "Don't you have any undergarments? You can use those to swim." Miku first blushed and then looked away. I cocked my head. "Miku? Is something wrong?"

"N-No…..maybe we shouldn't go for a swim…"

"Why no-" Then it dawned on me. "You….you don't have any proper swimming clothes huh?" I nearby said something like: _You don't have any undergarments eh?_

She nodded. "Well….then I can loan you swimming clothes you could use." I suggested.

Miku shook her head. "They're too shabby." I lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm fat?" Miku first looked confused and then realized what she indirectly said and blushed. "N-No! I mean…." My frown then turned into a smile. " I was kust kidding! I know you didn't mean it that way and- OUCH!" Miku started punching on my chest. 'It's not funnnnyyyy!" I grabbed her wrist so she couldn't punch me any more. "I know…I know….." I then pulled closer in a hug. "I know…." From the corner of my eye I saw her blsuh. She hestitated but then hugged me back. "As long as you know it….then there's no problem…" She whispered. I smiled. Score.

**Aiden P.O.V**

I stared at her. Rin. It's so long ago since we saw each other…..it's a miracle. Then some stupid guard snapped me out of my oh so beautiful daydream. "Hey you there! You're not supposed to be in the castle." Oh. Yeah. "No! I….I was just…delivering a package to the Princess!" I held out my ring. "See! From an admirer!" The guard who was named Phooko Otomai looked at Rin. "Is that true Princess?" She first didn't know what to say but then nodded. "Yes. He came to bring me a package." Phooko nodded. "Okay then…." He walked away to guard some other place. Rin then rushed to me. What is she going to do? Hug me? SLAP. Ouch. No. She slapped me. I held my cheek. "What was that for!" Rin w had a mixture of emotieloos on her face. Anger, sadness but the most opvouw emotieloos was happiness. "That was for almost getting into prison."

"Hey! It's not my fault that he ra,domly popped up!" She raised her hand and wanted to hit me again and I squaked. "Have mercy!" Her hand didn't come down, instead, her arm wrapped around me in a hug. "I missed you SO much….." She said. I gulped. My mushy talk wasn't as great as that of Gakupo or Kaito but I could try. "I…..missed you too Rin….." I blushed slightly saying that and then quickely added. "But I miss the others too…" She let go of me and nodded. "Yeah. I also miss the others….but we better go somewhere else or the other guards will find us too…and they don't buy the package trick." I agreed. "Yeah. Let's go to the stables. They won't find us there." Rin sighed. "I hope so Aiden. If they find you…..then….you're going to get killed."

I gulped. Not good.

**Chapter SIIIX! I'm sorry that you guys had to wait two days for an update but TADA! Here it is in all it's glory *cough* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Piko P.O.V. **

"Uuuugghhhh…..where is she!?" I complained as I was walking around my room. "Stupid servants! " I eventually got fed up with waiting and went to get food myself. I stromed dwon when I bumped into someone. "Can't you watch out!?" I looked up to see who it was and I saw it was Daisy. "P-Pricne!" She said surprised. "what are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth together. "I came to get my food." She got an even supriseder look on her face.

"Why?" I inhaled deeply and then said. "Because I was hungry."

"Then why didn't you tell me to get some food."

"Because I couldn't find you."

"Oh." Now she realized why he came downstairs. "Sorry Prince." I just sighed. "Get me my food." She nodded and went to get my food. I sighed. _Servants._

**Rin P.O.V. **

Oh my god. What is he doing here! He'll get himself killed! That's not good. I dragged him to the stables where almost nobody came except Teto but she was inured so she couldn't come. "What are you doing here!?" I asked him rather angrily. He didn't seem suprised that I was angry and he replied. "I saw you yesterday." I remembered that.

Right before he ran away he caught a glimps of me. "and I wanted to see you again." His eye twitched a bit. Weird. That gave me an uncomfortable feeling. Like that twitch meant something wich had a meaning but I couldn't remember. "But you'll get killed if you stay here!" He seemingly didn't really care. "I know that missy. Otherwise I would have stayed home." I lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You seem like you're hiding

something." He blew a bang out of his eyes. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm hiding some precious information that could lead to my kingdom getting destroyed." I rolled my eyes. "Like I want that information. It will only get people get killed." He smirked. "I know that." I grew a bit annoyed with his short and totally useless awnsers. "You're awnsers are totally useless." He snorted and replied. "Maybe your questions are totally useless." I almost started raging but I calmed myself down.

"Since when are you so….sarcastisch?" He smiled and said. 'Since the day I became prince." I looked confused. "But you always we're a prince?" He smiled even more. "Exactly my point."

I sighed. "This is useless." He nodded. "Yup." I poked his side with my finger. "What are you going to do now? You found me. So there is no point in you being here any longer right?" He shook his head. "Nope. I still have one thing to do?" I got a bit curious. "What then?" He bit his lip. "This." And then everything sent black.

**Aiden P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Oh my god! I hit her unconcious! I had Rin's limp body in my arms but I totally panicked. I hadn't thought I would get THIS far! Now I have to get her OUTSIDE the palace! But aside from the panick I also felt a stingin g pain in my heart. Guilt. But the panick obviously was more overwhelming. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Okay….." I took Rin's body in my arms and ran outside the stables. There werent that much guards now since they we're eating but there still were a few. I couldn't possibly put Rin in a bag. That woild be scandalous!

But knocking her unconcious is also….gah. I don't have any time for this! I snuck past one of the guards and then waited for the second one to look away. He looked away. Now! I started running to my inn. I quickely covered Rin's face with my cape. I reached the inn and rushed to my room. Kaito looked up. "Aiden? What is i-"

"I got her." I showed him Rin's face quickely. "I got Rin Kagamine."

**Len P.O.V.**

"Leeeeeen!" Miku screamed as I pushed her into water. I snickered at her when she fell into the water and then her head came back up. "That was no fun Len!" She said to me pouting. "Sorry Miku….but you practically ASKED to be pushed in ya know!"

She made a hmpf! noise and turned away from me. "Yeah. Right." I came closer to her. "come on. You can't be mad at me….right?" She still didn't turn around and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Miku?" Suddenlmy she pulled on my arm hard and I made flip. Splash! Into the water. "Gotcha Len-kun~" She said giggling.

I muttered somethings like: "I shall get my revenge Miku Hatsune. You just wait….."

Miku looked in my way. "What was that?" She asked and she came a little bit to close to the edge and I grabbed her ankle and dragged her in. "That I would get my revenge Miku!" I said laughing. She came back up aand she was inhaling sharply. She was VERY close to me and she grabbed onto me. "Sorry….a bit suprised…." She said as an excuse. I nodded but I could've sweared she had other reasons. Or maybe I was just hoping that.

While I was thinking I didn't notice the soft touch of Miku leaning on my chest a bit. I blushed slightly. "Miku…."

She pretened like she didn't hear me and I hugged her a bit and brought her to shore. I pulled her on shore and layed down. I had put down Miku right next to me but she didn't face me. "Len?" She asked after five minutes. "Hm? What is it Miku?" I heard her gulp a bit. "I love you."

**Chapter seven! Yay! I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed or favorited my story! I was so happy when I read those things! So thank you so much! **


	8. Author's note

I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update the story! It's just that I couldn't find any ideas for the next chapter! But now I got an idea! You guys should PM me YOUR ideas ! Like, how will Len react to Miku's confession? Or how ill Rin react to her abduction by her love interest? Let me know via PM! If you do it via review you will be only spoeling it for others. So! PMMMMMM!


End file.
